


His Fingers

by greenbloodedcomputer



Series: His Being [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Spock, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, pinky ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbloodedcomputer/pseuds/greenbloodedcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His husband possessed such intuition that he could diagnose a health issue or evaluate a pregnancy with a single touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my series from Spock's perspective. I have another series of similar stories [from Leonard's perspective](http://archiveofourown.org/series/410053). Comments, questions, and requests are always loved!

He always wore a gold ring on his left pinky finger. Spock found this curious, as Leonard wore no other jewelry, and did not seem the type to be interested in displaying social status through expensive metals. The vulcan never inquired about the ring, but something told him it held sentimental value -- that was the only reasonable explanation. When they had first discussed being wed in a human marital ceremony, Leonard had offered the ring to Spock to wear. He explained it was a human custom that represented the never ending love of marriage. Spock had not wanted to lose it on an away mission and he knew Leonard had a fond attachment to it, so he explained this and requested Leonard keep it.

Spock first noticed the ring during a physical examination during which he and his then-future husband were arguing over medical technique. “It’s much better to use instinct,” the doctor snapped. “Getting your hands dirty is part of the job. I don’t need machines to tell me what I already know just by touching you.” Spock had raised an eyebrow, a physical form of expression rather than a full-fledged counter argument, but he still had doubted the human. 

The doctor went on to touch Spock’s face, gently lifting his chin by pressing with the slightest pressure just below his jaw. His other fingers rested just below Spock’s ears. “You’re too warm,” he said immediately. Spock let out a small sigh. 

“Not only could a tricorder have told you that faster and with more detail, such as specific temperature, but _I_ could have told you that. Vulcans are able--”

“Shut up, Spock, I know what Vulcans are capable of. Doesn’t change the fact that I can tell you’ve got a viral infection. I don’t need a tricorder to tell me you’re sick.” He went on to explain that Spock’s usually sharp, brown eyes were now glassy and droopy, he was breaking out in a slight sweat, and with one hypo he’d be back to normal. “A tricorder wouldn’t be able to tell me this disease is on it’s way out.”

Currently, he would never doubt Leonard’s fingers. They did not possess touch-telepathy as a vulcan’s did, but his husband possessed such intuition that he could diagnose a health issue or evaluate a pregnancy with a single touch. He had Leonard to thank for saving the lives of the Enterprise crew and nearly everyone else on their missions as well as his father, Sarek. His skilled fingers were able to operate on Sarek, and keep Spock alive beside him, even through the ship being attacked.

Leonard’s touch was so delicate that Spock couldn’t help but be comforted by it, and neither, it seemed, could anyone else. Occasionally while visiting sickbay he would hear a patient specifically ask for Doctor McCoy. His bedside manner surpassed that of Nurse Chapel or Doctor M’Benga and his touch was so careful that it was satisfactory by patients from all over the galaxy. 

Spock had always thought of humans as rough creatures, constantly fighting, pushing, and prodding at things they failed to understand. On away missions, Leonard never fought, even when his life depended on it (on the very rare occasion he was made to fight he preferred to defend himself until Spock was able to protect him) and, contrary to his rather violent temper, Leonard would never strike or harm another living creature. 

This was one particular reason that Spock found himself so attracted to the human. It was a deep-rooted part of Vulcan philosophy to respect all life. It seemed the doctor shared in this ideology and displayed it on a daily basis. While Spock appreciated the captain’s fervor for defending his crew and ship, he much preferred his husband’s way of trying to talk things out. 

This was why Spock did not fear sexual contact with Leonard. He had studied the concepts of homosexual humanoid activities prior to the start of their relationship, and being penetrated was one notion that did not appeal to the vulcan. However, after seeing how much Leonard enjoyed it, Spock became understandably curious and asked his husband if they could slowly work up to that. Leonard (besides being absolutely delighted) was very understanding and told Spock he could not have come to a better person. 

Spock was confused and asked why he would go to another person to be penetrated. 

The doctor was soft and careful. He knew, from a medical standpoint, exactly where to go, how much lubricant was required, where to apply pressure, how slowly to move, and what position would be easiest to begin in. He allowed careful fingers to massage Spock’s lower back, buttocks, and then move to deliberately rub the tight ring of muscles at Spock’s entrance. 

Once again, the vulcan was more than amazed by Leonard’s ability to bring him comfort. His aura was entirely calm and helped Spock to relax into his husband’s touch. After a few minutes, Spock found he was enjoying the activity and asked Leonard to continue. With a sly attitude in his voice, his husband responded that he already had two fingers working him. Spock was unfamiliar with the terminology, but surmised what the doctor meant. In response, the vulcan bucked up his hips slightly off the bed to push back onto those fingers. A small grunt escaped Spock. He heard Leonard chuckle. 

In Vulcan culture, loved ones (husband and wife, father and daughter, etc.) express affection by extending the pointer and the middle finger and touching it to the fingertips of the other person. The first time Spock had offered this to Leonard, the human had not known how to respond. Now, they greeted one another this way in private and sometimes discreetly engaged in this act before being separated on missions. Leonard had expressed he thought it resembled a ‘secret hand shake’. Spock was, once again, unsure of this term, but he knew Leonard thought it went much deeper than a physical representation. Each time they touched fingers, a spark of warmth went through their bond, strengthening it and reminding each of them that they were never alone. 

After they had established a mental bond, Spock learned that the ring had belonged to Leonard’s mother who had died when he was younger. He wore it in her memory. After this information was revealed, Spock replayed the memory of being offered the ring in his head. In the end, he determined that he had made the correct decision in allowing his husband to keep it. Humans often relied on physical mementos to remind them of comforting feelings. Spock feared that one day they might be separated and the presence of Spock through their bond would not be enough to assure Leonard that he was not alone. Perhaps the idea of his mother’s presence through the ring would be enough to reassure him. It could make the difference between life and death.


End file.
